


Making Memories

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice takes Pavel to her hometown and remembers how they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

It had been amusing to see his reaction to her hometown. Pavel had excitedly dragged Janice around the neighborhood, into the bakery that made cinnamon rolls the size of your head, into the music store that pretended to be modeled after a twentieth-century record store, but was really just a place to upload music to your padd by word-of-mouth recommendations rather than electronic reviews.

Beyond her amusement, though, was another feeling she didn’t want to explore too closely yet, a feeling that was heightened by her hand in his, by the fact that this was her history and she’d never really shared it with anyone before. At least anyone who had shared her bed anyway.

They walked back to her parents’ house, sharing stories of their childhood—Pavel regaling her with early antics that caused her to have to stop and bend over because she was laughing too hard.

“Seriously—you did all that at the age of eight?”

He looked almost defensive. “I was bored. There are not many things for one to do in my town. You will see.”

She ignored the silly flutter in her chest from his offhand invitation as she straightened and grinned at him.

“Come on, Pavel, there’s so much more to show you. You haven’t even seen the best part.”

He took the arm she was offering. “And what is that?”

“My bedroom.”

*

Their first time had been awkward, yet so perfect at the same time.

She had known who he was, of course, had heard from multiple sources about his genius (“He saved us all!” Kirk had said), his youth (“Seventeen, Jan. Not too much younger than you,” Chapel had told her, winking), and his loyalty (“Helped me out for three days after Narada to make sure the ship was okay,” Scotty had muttered into his drink, eyes practically tearing up. “He’s a good lad.”).

What she hadn’t counted on, though, was the spark of interest that shot through her when he’d plopped down next to her on the couch at the first of many Glad We’re Alive parties Gaila had thrown in the weeks following the Enterprise’s return to Earth.

“You’re Chekov,” she’d blurted out inelegantly.

He’d smiled and she had wanted to kick herself for being so inept at this whole talking-to-people-she-was-attracted-to thing. She normally was calm and collected, almost reserved, and it was a source of great amusement among her friends on how that changed when it was someone she was actually interested in.

“Yes, and you’re Rand.” He wasn’t drinking, she noticed, and his hand was tapping his leg. He also wasn’t looking away from her. They sat there, just staring at each other, for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Not at all.

“How did you—?” She started, but he waved his hand in the general direction of Kirk and Sulu and, of course, Chapel, who were watching this meeting with all-too-interested eyes.

“God,” Janice said, and felt like burying her face in her hands. How embarrassing. She was going to kill Christine.

“No, no.” Pavel’s knee touched hers and she gave him her attention again. “It is okay. Here is what we do,” he said, his voice lowered. “I will leave first. You follow a little later and meet me at the bench outside.” He hesitated. “That is, if you would like—“

“Yes. I would like.” The little alcohol she’d allowed herself was thrumming through her veins, but it was also combined with a desire to be with him, to be with this confident person who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Her hand grazed his--the one resting between them on the couch and he’d drawn in a breath. “See you soon," he said, "outside."

He left and she sat there for a good twenty minutes, sipping her glass of wine and pretending she wasn’t waiting to leave to have sex with someone she’d met seconds before and was two years younger than her. She’d even raised an eyebrow at Chapel when her friend looked questioningly over at her. Yes, totally innocent over here. That’s right. Nothing to see here, folks.

They’d headed to her room because her roommate would be out all night and besides, it was closer. Janice closed the door with her foot because she was too busy ridding herself of her shirt and wrapping her leg around Pavel’s hip and sucking on his lower lip to bother using her hands. He’d dug his own hands deep into her hair to loosen it from its intricate updo and she’d lost her balance when he trailed his hand down to cup the back of her neck in just the right way. They’d fallen to the floor in a messy pile of loosened clothing and flailing limbs and she’d started laughing.

“Bed is “—snort—“over there.” She crawled in that direction and Pavel had followed, hampering her movements by dragging her pants and panties down her legs. At one point, he trapped her on the edge of the bed, face-down, her ass hanging off the edge, so that he could kiss his way from her neck down and massage his thumbs into the small of her back, then lower, lower, until he was pulling her legs apart and licking into her. She squirmed against the covers, spread her legs invitingly, and said many things she couldn’t remember later, but he sure did.

They made it there, though, finally, and he kissed her some more, gently this time, exploring her mouth as he explored her body with his hands. “How did we get here?” she wanted to ask. “What’s so special about you, I wonder?” But Janice ignored that in favor of flipping them over, lining up, then sinking down onto him, watching his eyes cross as she started to move.

He grew impatient at her slow movements and sucked his thumb into his mouth to wet it, then began circling her clit, drawing more moisture from where she was joined with him. “Harder,” he said quietly. “Put your legs—yes, there.” He rearranged them so that she was leaning back against his legs and he was fucking into her, thumb still on her clit, playing her inside and out for long moments until she trembled around him and came.

She laughed shakily and fell back so that he could thrust into her the way he wanted, hard and fast and—Janice drew her legs up and wound them around his hips as he tensed then collapsed on top of her—just right.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Chekov,” she murmured, rubbing her hands in circles on his back. She knew it was the start of something great when she felt him smile against her shoulder and answer,

“And you, Miss Rand.”

*

“So this is where the young Janice had her first sexy dreams?” Pavel was asking, patting his hand on the bed next to him so that Janice would sit down.

Janice leaned against the wall of her childhood bedroom and just rolled her eyes at his look of nostalgia and…if she wasn’t mistaken, lust. “Yes, young Janice had many sexy dreams in this bed. She never, however, had sex in this bed.”

“Really?” He looked pleased at that. “That is something we should fix.”

Okay, there was a definite plan forming behind that oh-so-innocent mask he liked to exude. “My parents will be home in thirty minutes,” she said, but she wasn’t sure if she was warning him or giving him a deadline.

His eyes lit up as he pulled her to the bed, then rolled her under him.

“Hi there, Pavel” she said, rubbing her thumb along the edge of his jawline.

“Hello, Janice,” he answered, then put a finger to his lips. “Now be quiet—I’m making memories.”

She could handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shakaree530. You can blame her


End file.
